


Bound

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Illustration, Naked Female Clothed Male, No words, embedded art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: An illustration for TriDogMom! I hope it makes you smile today!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	Bound

I hope you smile today and the week gets better!

<3


End file.
